I'll Find You
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Two spiky-haired teens get bored while they are alone and play Hide and Seek Alone. Puzzleshipping. DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO GO TO SLEEP
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay. This is a Two-Shot I got a really good idea for.  
IS: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Vocaloid SeeU, or the rules to Hide and Seek Alone.

* * *

Yugi looked at the time. It was 11:30 at night. He went to Youtube and typed his favorite vocaloid's name into the search bar: SeeU. He clicked on the song of hers that he had never heard before. It was called Hide and Seek. Aftyer listening to it, Yugi went to Google and typed in Hide and Seek Alone, and clicked on the first option. He started reading it.

You need:  
- A doll with legs. Not a human doll, since there's a great possibilty that the spirit will not leave the doll. Don't use a doll that you like because of the same reason. The doll will be a place for the spirit to come.  
- Rice. The spirit that eats this offering is said to grow stronger.  
- Red thread. This later symbolizes blood and acts as a restraint.  
- Something from your body. It's usually fingernails, but some use their own blood, skin, hair, etc. It becomes a curse if you use someone else's body parts.  
- Weapon. Something to stab the doll so that you can anger it. Real knives are dangerous, so most people use pencil or needle.  
- Salt/Saltwater or alcohol. Without this, the game won't end. The material is used to get rid of the spirit.  
- Safety place. You NEED a safe sanctuary, somewhere preferrably with lots of crosses, god statues, etc.  
- A name. Giving the spirit a name is the most powerful thing a human can give to the spirit. Names give spirits great power.

Method:  
the doll and replace the foam/stuffing with rice.  
2. Place something from your body into the doll.  
3. Wrap the doll with a red thread as if to hinder(stop) the doll.  
4. In a bathroom, pour water onto a large washbasin and find a place to hide.  
5. Place a cup of salt water in the place before starting the game.

To play:  
Start at 3 AM, since that is the time where spirits are the most free to move.  
Give the doll a name (for example: Bob).  
When the clock strikes 3, close your eyes and say, "First tagger is (doll name)! First tagger is (doll name)! First tagger is (doll name)!"  
When talking to the doll, you MUST talk sternly.  
Now go to the bathroom and place the doll in the washbasin.  
Turn off all lights.  
Close your eyes and count to 10, get your prepared weapon and go to the bathroom.  
Go to the doll in the washbasin and say

"I found you (doll name)!"

And stab the doll.  
After that, close your eyes again and say

"Now (doll name) is it! Now (doll name) is it! Now (doll name) is it!"

Place the weapon next to the doll and go to your hiding (safety) place. You MUST lock the door.  
Also, lock all windows and doors.  
Place the salt water in your mouth. DO NOT SPIT IT OUT. The salt water will protect you from the spirit.

To end the game:  
When you want to end the game, take leftover salt water or alcohol and find the doll.  
The doll may not be in the bathroom. (There are instances of the doll being outside).  
When you find the doll, spit out the salt water and spray the leftover.  
Close your eyes and shout "I win! I win! I win!"

The doll will give up.  
It is advised to burn the doll after the game.

IMPORTANT NOTES:  
-You MUST play this game alone. If more than one person does this at the same time, there's a great chance that someone will be possessed.  
- Do NOT go outside the house.  
- Keep the game under 2 hours. After this time, the spirit will be too strong to remove.  
- When hiding, you MUST be silent.  
- Turn off all electronics before starting.  
- When running away, do NOT look back. Only look forward. And don't sleep while playing - the doll may stab you.  
- When discovered by the doll, you can get a small wound or be possessed. When the doll finds you, your weapon will be around the floor or in your pocket, so you must be careful.  
- After the game is over, it is important to clean up properly. Spray salt on every corner of the house, especially places where you put the doll and where you found it. Salt scares away any spirits.

Common Experiences:  
People say that usually the TV flips channels on its own, perfectly normal lights flicker, the TV volume seems to change, doors seem to open and shut on their own, or you can hear the sound of laughter.

"O...kay" Yugi said. He wanted to try it. Looking at the time, he saw it wa about 11:50. He had roughly 3 hours to set everything up. He was alone in the house. Yami was out with Marik and Bakura and he knew that his Mou Hitori wouldn't be home until at least 4:00 in the morning.

First, Yugi found one of his stuffed animals that he didn't pay much attention to. He went to the kitchen and opened up the doll. He took out all the stuffing and replaced it with the rice. He plucked a peice of hair from his head and put it inside the doll. Before continuing with the doll, Yugi got out a cup and filled it with water. He put in a decent ammount of salt and stirred it so it'd be the perfect ammount of saltwater. He went back to the dool. He wrapped some red thread around it. Leaving the doll in the kitchen, he went up to his room with the saltwater. He opened up his closet and put the cup on the ground. For safety precautions, he put his cellphone next to the cup. He went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub a bit.

"I'll just call the doll Yami" Yugi said to himself. Walking back to the kitchen, he got the doll. He went to his grandfather's room (which hadn't been opened in years ever since he had died of old age), and found what he was looking for: aa sewing needle. Looking at the time, Yugi saw that it was only 12:45. He had roughly 2 hours before the game started. He went out of the room and closed the door. He went to the restroom to do his buisness. He really didn't want to end up peeing himself. After he was done, he went back to his room and waited.

*At 3:00 a.m.*

Yugi closed his eyes at 3:00, and said "First tagger is Yami. First tagger is Yami. First tagger is Yami". He went to the bathroom and placed the doll in the bathtub. He left the bathroom, and turned off all the lights in his house. He counted to ten and went back to the bathroom. He went over to the tub, holding the needle.

"I found you, Yami" Yugi said to the doll. He stabbed the doll with the needle. He closed his eyes again.

"Now Yami is it. Now Yami is it. Now Yami is it" he said. He took the needle out of the doll and placed it right beside it. He ran to his room, locked the windows, turned on the t.v, and went into the closet. Luckily, the closet had an internal lock instead of an external lock. He locked his closet door and sat on the ground. He didn't say a thing. He waited. He suddenly heard the t.v make static noises. Then he heard knocking. It was on the closet door. Yugi froze. He even stopped breathing a little bit. The knock lasted ten times, then faded. The t.v volume started to increase and decrease. He heard the t.v turn off.

'I wonder why-' Yugi's thought was broken off when he hearc the t.v turn back on. This time, it had sound.

"Where""Are""You""Hiding"

The t.v turned off, then turned on again.

"Are""You""Here"

The t.v went off and on.

"I""Know""You""Are""There"

The t.v went off and on.

"COME""OUT!"

The t.v went off for a while. Yugi realized he was trembling. He then heard it turn on again.

"I""Guess""Not""Here"

The t.v turned off. Yugi was scared. He bit his lower lip. He needed to cal someone, pefferably the real Yami. He had forgotten that he had little cellphone accessories on his phone. It was a Kuriboh and a Winged Kuriboh. When he picked up the phone, the two charms hit each other and made a sound. Yugi heard the t.v turn on.

"What""Was""That""Noise" Yugi held his phone to his chest. The t.v turned off. Yugi felt that if he didn't make another sound, he'd be okay. Suddenly, the t.v turned on again.

"HEY"

It took everything inside of Yugi to not whimper.

"I""Know""You""Are""There"

Yugi was trembling even more than before.

"I'll""Find""You"

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He put some of the saltwater in his mouth, unlocked the closet, and ran out. Running to the bathroom, Yugi tripped on something. He turned on the hallway light.

It was the doll.

"Yugi spit out the saltwater on the doll. He closed his eyes.

"I win! I win! I win!" he said.

Yugi let out hyperventilated breaths as he grabbed the doll (It had the needle in it's hand) In the kitchen, he grabbed the box of matches and went outside. In the driveway, he threw the doll to the ground, lit a match, and set fire to the doll. Being outside, Yugi realized his cheeks were begining to get wet. But it wasn't raining. Yugi looked at his watch. It was 3:55. Yami would be home soon. He stayed in the driveway, far away from the burned doll. At exactly 4:00, Yami's car pulled in. Yami immediately got out of the car and ran to Yugi. Yugi started sobbing and wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami held Yugi tight to his chest. Upon doing this, Yami noticed Yugi was trembling.

"I...I...I thought I was going to d-die" Yugi sobbed.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Tell me what happened" Yami said softly, in hopes to calm his trembling, sobbing hikari down. As Yugi sobbed for a few more minutes, Yami noticed there was something on the driveway. "Aibou. What is that?" Yami asked, walking towards the burnt doll. Yugi's eyes immediately went wide. He got out of Yami's arms and ran back to the spot he had been before Yami had come home.

"That..._thing_ is evil!" Yugi said, emphasizing the word thing. Yami came back to Yugi's side.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Yami asked, "What happened?"

"I got bored, s-so I decided to try thing thing called Hide and Seek Alone." Yugi said.

"Aibou, you didn't" Yami said. Bakura had told him Ryou had played Hide and Seek Alone once, and now Ryou wouldn't TOUCH a simple little Duel Monster plushie.

"I did. Yami, I felt like I was going to die! I was so scared. I was going to call you to calm my nerves a bit, but my charms clinked together, and-" Yugi stopped talking. He wrapped is arms aroung Yami's waist and started crying again. "I...I was going to d-die" he sobbed.

"Shh. Shh. Don't cry, Koi" Yami soothed, rubbing circles into the smaller one's back. After a while, the two went inside. Yami helped Yugi clean up from his little 'game'. Once everything was clened up and the restof the saltwater poured out, Yami and Yugi went back upstairs to their room.

"Uh-uh. I am going to be able to sleep" Yugi said, trying to exit the room. Yami blocked the doorway.

"Aibou, it'll be okay" Yami said. Yugi groaned, but reluctantly got into his bed. Yami got into Yugi's bed as well, and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi turned over so he was facing Yami. "Think you'll be able to sleep?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Now" Yugi said. He and Yami kissed and went to sleep.

*Epilogue of Chapter*

Yugi never forgot what happend the night he played Hide and Seek Alone. He always stuck near Yami. Whenever Yami said he going out with his friends, Yugi tagged along, never wanting to be alone in the house again. He never touched the television in their room again, either.

* * *

Me: xD I had to do this. Wait until you guys see Yami play this.  
IS: She had to do Yugi first. She had fun making him-  
Me: NIN. JA. FREAKING. PUFF.  
IS: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Wanted to finish this Two-Shot TODAY  
IS: Enjoy! I know I am xD

* * *

Yami knew he shouldn't have done it. But, Bakura had dared him to. Plus, he was the King of Games! He never backed down from a dare!

But, he decided he should have backed out of this one.

"Where""Are""You""Hiding" a voice sounded. A bead of sweat dripped off of Yami's face.

He was screwed.

*Flashback to 3 hours ago*

*Time- 12:00 midnight*

Bakura was looking up scary stories on the internet when he came across Hide and Seek Alone.

"Hey. Pharaoh. Come check this out" Bakura called. Yami came to the computer and read over what was on the screen. Bakura highlighted a specific part in the text.

_Real knives are dangerous, so most people use pencil or needle._

"I dare you to play this AND you have to use a real knife." Bakura said.

"I accept the dare." Yami said pridefully.

"Great. Marik, Seto, and I will get outta here and you can play. It says the house should be empty, anyway. Plus, I want to see you p*** you pants so bad" Bakura laughed.

"Seto! Where's the kitchen" Yami yelled out.

"Go a few doors down and turn right." Seto said, coming in the room, "Why?" Bakura showed Seto the computer. Seto read it over. He went ot Mokuba's room and dug out a Kuriboh plush Mokuba didn't like.

"Use this" Seto said, tossing Yami the doll. Bakura, Marik, and Seto watched Yami set up the doll, the salt water, everything. Then, at 2:55 a.m, Seto, Marik, and Bakura lleft the house. In truth, all they were doing was standing in front of the house. The clock chimed at 3:00 a.m. Yami closed is eyes.

"First tagger is Bakura. First tagger is Bakura. First tagger is Bakura" he said. He went to the bathroom, which the tub had been filled earlier, and placed the Kuriboh plush in the water. He left the bathroom and shut off every light in the house. He counted to ten and entered the bathroom. He went to the bathtub.

"I found you Bakura" Yami said. He stabbed the doll with the knife. He closed his eyes.

"Now Bakura is it. Now Bakura is it. Now Bakura is it" he said. He set the kife next to the doll and ran to his hiding spot, aka Seto's closet. Yami locked the windows and turned on Seto's flatscreen. He got inside Seto's walk-in closet and locked the door. After a while, it became boring.

'Heh. That website lied. This is bor-' Yami's thought was cut off when he heard the t.v go static.

'It's gotta be the weather' Yami thought. He had to stay brave. He was flipping Egyptian pharaoh, for Ra's sake! He heard the t.v turn off.

"Huh. Maybe the weather's just really-' his thought was cut off again when the t.v turned back on. That hadn't scared Yami. The thing that scared him was what came next.

"Where""Are""You""Hiding"

The t.v turned off, then turned on again.

"Are""You""Here"

The t.v went off and on.

"I""Know""You""Are""There"

The t.v went off and on.

"COME""OUT!"

The t.v went off for a while. A bead of sweat dripped off of Yami's face. The t.v came on again.

"I""Guess""Not""Here"

The static returned. Yami had to check on his aibou, who was at their house alone. He took his cellphone out of his pocket, and dropped it. Oh, ****.

"What""Was""That""Noise"

The t.v turned off. 'S***' Yami cursed mentally. He had to stay quiet, lest the doll find him. He picked up his phone and quietly put it in his pocket. The t.v turned on again.

"HEY"

It took everything in Yami to not gulp in fright.

"I"""Know""You""Are""There"

Yami trembled. 'This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't-' Yami broke off when the voice sounded again.

"I'll""Find""You"

Yami knew he had to last longer! He suddenly felt a warm liquid trickle down his pants. That was it! Looks like Bakura was getting his wish!. Yami took a mouthful of the saltwater and exited the closet. Opening the room door, Yami saw the doll right in front of him. He spit out the saltwater on the doll.

"I win. I win. I win" he said. Taking out his phone, he texted Bakura.

'Theif. Get. a. ****ing. fire going.' Yami texted. He picked up the doll and the knife and started stabbing the doll multiple times. He turned on Seto's light, looked down, and groaned. The front of his pants were a dark blue. 'I am nog goting to hear the end out this.' Outside, Yami saw the fire, so he ran to the front door, opened it, went out, and threw the doll in the fire.

"Da**" Yami swore after throwing the doll in.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura, back off. That was too ****ing scary. Next time, I wanna see you do this." Yami said, trying to calm his frenzied nerves. Yami loked at the time. It was 3:50. "Guys, I gotta get going. Yugi's probably waiting for me" Yami said.

"See you tomorrow, Yami" Seto called. Yami waved, got in his car, and drove off. As Yami got closer to his and Yugi's house, he saw the outside lights on. Yugi was sitting on the driveway. Far away from him, there was something on the ground. Yami came up the driveway, paarked, shut the car off, and hurridley got out of the car. He came to Yugi's side. Yugi grabbed him and started sobbing.

"I...I...I thought I was going to d-die" Yugi sobbed. Yami wrapped his arms around him. He realized Yugi was trembling.

"Shh. Shh. Don't cry. What happened" Yami soothed. He saw a small bundle on the driveway from where they were standing. It was smoking a bit. "Aibou. What's that?" Yami questioned. He started walking towards it. Yugi got out of his arms and went away from the object. Yami bent down and saw it was one of Yugi's plushies.

'He didn't...' Yami thought.

"That..._thing_ is evil!" his aibou spat.

"Aibou. What did you do while I was gone. What happened?" Yami asked. He walked back to Yugi.

"I-I got bored, so I did this thing called Hide and Seek Alone" Yugi said sheepishly.

"Aibou, you didn't" Yami said. "Bakura told me Ryou did that, and now he won't even TOUCH a simple Duel Monsters plushie anymore" Yami lied. He had to lie to Yugi just this once. He couldn't tell him that his brave and powerful Yami had p***ed his pants in fright while playing the game.

"I did. Yami, I felt like I was going to die! I was so scared. I was going to call you to calm my nerves a bit, but my charms clinked together, and-" Yugi stopped talking. He wrapped is arms aroung Yami's waist and started crying again. "I...I was going to d-die" he sobbed.

'So he was going to call me? Of course. He needed reassurance. I know how scared he can get' Yami thought as he held his trembling, sobbing Hikari. After a while, the two went inside. Yami decided to Help Yugi clean up from the 'game'. As they cleaned, Yami got a text from Bakura.

'By the way, totally saw that you p***ed you pants. Me: 1 You: 0 xDDD'

'Oh, Theif. If only you knew the horrors' Yami thought.

* * *

Me: xD Yami peed his pants xDD  
IS: I LOVED that part xDDD  
Me: Do not attempt this game. Seriously.


End file.
